


Second Round

by nerdqueenenterprise



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fluff with Porn, M/M, PWP, Rimming, also hugh really needs to stop with the pet names paul is so embarrassed and he loves it so much, paul is both sassy and shy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 06:28:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13496652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdqueenenterprise/pseuds/nerdqueenenterprise
Summary: Paul's in the mood for a second round. So's Hugh.





	Second Round

Paul’s smile is so vacant that Hugh would honestly be worried if he didn’t know Paul better. 

But since he does, he nuzzles into Paul’s shoulder and slings a heavy arm around him, breathing in the smell of sweat and sex clinging to Paul’s skin. Paul is completely relaxed in his arms, heart rate still up but that’s it. He’s also probably going to doze off soon. They should shower and wash the sweat and lube and come off them, but the bed is warm and Paul is breathing against Hugh’s skin and Hugh is tingling with post-orgasmic happiness and the ghosts of Paul’s touches, the echoes of his cries. 

Paul curls his fingers against Hugh’s ribs and sighs happily.

    “This was so good.”

Oh, yes it was. Hugh tangles their legs, trying to touch as much of Paul’s skin as possible, still chasing his high. Paul sighs again and wiggles even closer to Hugh.

    “You know, the only thing I really don’t like about you having to work so much is how much less time we get together,” Hugh says into Paul’s fluffed hair. He spent a lot of time carefully making sure it’d stick up in all directions, a proper bedhead.

    “Yeah,” Paul breathes. 

    “Gives us so much less time for this.”

    “We’re having a normal amount of sex.”

    “Sure, but sweetheart, I love nothing more than when we take our time. It feels so much better.”

Paul smiles. “Mmh, yes, it does.”

    “I get to leave so many pretty hickeys on your skin, darling, and I’ve got so much more time to make you make all those lovely, lovely sounds.”

Paul giggles into Hugh’s chest.

    “You seem to like that an awful lot.”   
    “Mmh. I love that I can make you scream.” Hugh runs a teasing hand down Paul’s spine, over his ass and then curls it around Paul’s thigh, hooking it up over his hip. Paul worms his way upwards and lines his nose up with Hugh’s, eyes sparkling. Hugh teases the soft skin on the inside of Paul’s thigh.

    “What, you want more?”

Hugh smiles lazily, nudging their noses together. 

    “Give me another minute or so, yeah, baby?”

Paul rolls his hips against Hugh, dick slowly getting interested again.

    “A whole minute?”

    “Well, considering how you’re usually the one conking out right after sex, I think you can wait a minute or two.”

    “Two whole minutes?” Paul pushes himself up on his elbow and regards Hugh with a frown. “You had better make it good then.”

Hugh grins and puts his leg up just a little, getting some secure footing before he whirls Paul on his back, arms grasping under Paul’s to pin his wrists up and leave his weight on his elbows. He can’t help but laugh at the shock on Paul’s face.

    “Aw. Love, you brought that on yourself.”

Paul’s frown melts away into a smile and he hooks his other leg around Hugh’s hips as well, ripping away the blanket but also tugging Hugh further down on him.

    “Careful, Paul, I don’t want to smush you.”

    “I wish you would,” Paul says and winks. Hugh can’t help but laugh and leans down to capture Paul’s lips. Paul moans happily into his mouth, and, nestled up all cozy against Paul’s stomach, Hugh’s dick is definitely taking an interest again. He drags his hips lazily against Paul.

    “Hey …” Aw, Paul’s blushing.

    “What is it, sweetie?”

    “‘Sweetie’? Really?”

Hugh gives him a quick kiss.

    “Yep, you’re my sweet one. Sweet darling. Love you so much.”

Paul’s cheeks turn even darker.

    “Shut up. I was - nevermind.”

    “No, no no, tell me.”

    “Just … can I bottom this time? I’d like to.”

Hugh growls with the hot stab of  _ yes _ that’s sending downstairs and nudges his hips forward again, relishing in Paul’s tiny sigh. He presses his lips against the pulse point in Paul’s neck and sucks, undulating against Paul gently.

    “Of course, baby,” he whispers against Paul’s neck. “Anything you want.”

    “I want you … inside of me.”

Hugh laughs in delight.

    “Waaait a moment - are you flirting with me, Paul Stamets?”

The blush is still high on Paul’s cheeks, but he’s also smiling that secret, happy smile he has when he expresses what he wants in bed and Hugh promises to give it to him. 

    “Well, someone has to, right?”

He gets another kiss for that one and lets Paul’s hands up so he can wrap his arms around his lover, one hand cupping his face, the other under the small of Paul’s back, lifting him up into Hugh a little. Paul curls his fingers around Hugh’s neck and biceps immediately and presses his hips up into Hugh, moaning into the kiss.

There’s no urgency in it for once, and Hugh gets to trail kisses to Paul’s ear and then to just below his jaw. Paul presses up against him. A first gasp falls from his lips, and then another one and another one.

    “Hugh?”

Hugh hums against the milky white skin under his lips, making his love shiver and shake.

    “Ah-aah-ah, Hugh, could you - ah!”

Hugh soothes the spot where he just bit down with his tongue, gently laving over the abused skin.

    “What is it, amor?”

He draws back to look at Paul, at that blissful smile he loves and knows so well. Paul meets his eyes and there’s a tiny sparkle that Hugh knows means Paul wants something, and whatever Paul wants he wants to give to him.

    “Um.” And all of a sudden Paul is shy and there’s a blush rising in his cheeks even though they are quite literally naked and in bed and having sex for the second time and they’re very, very close.

Hugh laughs and kisses him. 

    “You know, I still can’t read minds,” he teases gently. “You have to tell me what you want.”

    “I bet you know what I want and you just want to make me squirm.”

Hugh grins and does exactly that, grinding a little against Paul. “Oh, that, too.”

    “Do the thing. You know. The thing. Where you, uh.” Paul’s face is turning a really lovely color. “With your tongue.”

    “Don’t know what you mean.”

Paul closes his eyes, part annoyed, part embarrassed but also part aroused and wanting. He’s so beautiful.

    “Rim me. Please.”

    “Sorry, didn’t catch that.” The least he can do is make him beg some.

Paul’s eyes snap open, defiant and blue.

    “Doctor Culber, I would be immeasurably pleased if you were to quite literally kiss my ass and open me on your tongue, make me scream and beg for you to fuck me.”

Hugh’s heart misses a beat. His hips twitch into Paul on their own accord and there’s nothing he can say, because every last drop of blood in his body is somewhere distinctly downstairs.

Paul swallows.

    “Hugh? Sorry, that was probably - uh, I didn’t mean to come on so strong, it’s just - nevermind.”

    “Paul?” His dick is throbbing against the heat of Paul’s stomach, the promise of what his boyfriend wants hot and searing.

    “Yeah?” Paul’s eyes are so open, so earnest and he looks so vulnerable like this.

    “I could get started on the whole ‘shoving my tongue up your ass until you scream’ thing a lot earlier if you’d unhook your legs.”

    “You mean you actually want…?”

    “Fuck, yes I do, love.”

Paul lets his legs fall open again and Hugh gets on his hands and knees, pressing a last not-quite-chaste kiss to Paul’s lips before looking down at him some more.

    “Do you want me to turn around?”

Hugh laughs and kisses him again, this time opening Paul’s mouth under him, enjoying the twist of his tongue against him before moving downwards, trailing kisses along the center of Paul’s chest and over his soft tummy all the way down to his dick. It’s red and already pearling the first beads of precome and Hugh would really like to spend some one-on-one time with his favorite penis, but…

A small bite against the crease of Paul’s ass and thigh already makes him moan softly, so Hugh gets comfortable and nudges Paul’s legs in position, up and apart so he has the best angle. Paul’s skin is even lighter on his ass, pale blue veins shimmering through. 

Hugh traces a few of them with his tongue, very lightly. Paul curses softly.

Then Hugh moves in for the prize, pressing his lips against Paul’s asshole with absolutely no preamble, and Paul curses again, a shocked, garbled shout, punching the mattress with one hand.

Hugh wraps his hands around Paul’s hips and gets to work, starting with long, gentle strokes over the furled rim, letting Paul find some kind of rhythm in his movements and allowing him to settle down a little. Not that that helps much, because Paul is twitching with every move Hugh makes, fingers gripping uselessly at the sheets. Hugh teases with a hint of teeth and Paul groans immediately, pushing his ass back into Hugh’s face.

The only thing Hugh dislikes about this is how he can’t see Paul’s face, can’t watch him twist and shake, how he’ll bite his lips red before gasping out again. 

He draws back to catch his breath, rubbing his stubble against the sensitive inside of Paul’s thighs. Paul’s voice breaks on the moan he makes, and it turns high and needy.

Hugh presses in again and points his tongue, this time to actually open Paul up, wriggling gently against the muscle, enjoying every millimeter of give until he’s able to properly press in. It’s sudden, and accompanied with Paul going completely lax for a moment, only response a sigh, and Hugh can’t help but laugh. The first press in, whether it be tongue or finger, always makes Paul go marvelously cross-eyed.

Hugh spreads his fingers out across Paul’s thighs, giving him some stability while he withdraws his tongue a little bit, just to press back in. Paul’s response is a soft, warm moan, and Hugh gives in to fucking him with his tongue while Paul quivers. His smell is so intense down here, so much of Paul, and Hugh kind of wants to allow Paul to close his legs around his head, immerse himself completely in the smell of his boyfriend. But that wouldn’t allow him to properly rim Paul and curl his tongue on the outpull and -

    “ _ Fuck! _ ” Paul swears, obviously out of breath. His thighs flex under Hugh’s hands, and Hugh squeezes some more, pressing his tongue back in and letting it slide out just as slowly.

Paul whimpers.

Hugh laughs against the sensitive skin under his lips and sucks, tip of his tongue teasing along Paul’s rim, feeling it quiver.

    “I think that’s -  _ ah _ \- quite enough, Hugh - Hugh,  _ please _ !”

Hugh lets up and rights himself, kissing the inside of Paul’s knee.

    “Didn’t you say something about making you scream?”

His love is looking lovely, flush coloring his face and neck and parts of his shoulders and chest, and his lips are bitten red, eyes half-lidded, and he’s still wearing that lovely blissed-out smile.

    “Mmh. Make love to me?” Paul blinks and fixes his eyes on Hugh, wriggling his hips a little.

Hugh kisses his love’s knee again, fingers teasing the soft skin. 

    “Gonna go brush my teeth,” he mumbles, lips trailing down over Paul’s thigh to settle on his hip. “And then, yeah, I think we could do that.” He punctuates the words with a bite, Paul crying out softly in shock.

Hugh sits up again and blows a kiss to Paul before scrambling out of bed. 

When he returns a minute later, Paul is on his side, curled around Hugh’s pillow, eyes closed and smiling blissfully. He got the lube again, and his skin is making the hickeys Hugh left glow.

He kisses Paul deeply, holds him close for a beautifully long moment before tugging his thigh over his hip again. 

Paul breaks the kiss with a happy little giggle, wiggling in to press against Hugh.

    “So that’s how this is going to go, then?” he asks, eyes open with trust, and that lovely smile curling at the edges of his lips. His arms snake around Hugh’s neck, pulling him in for another kiss.

They both moan into it, pressing up against each other happily. Paul makes a beautiful moan when they press their erections against each other, and Hugh laughs into the kiss, tugging at Paul’s hips again for more contact. He runs his hand over the soft mounds of Paul’s ass and teases Paul’s hole gently, enjoying the way he shivers into their kiss.

    “If you make me wait for it -” he begins, but Hugh shushes him with another kiss.

    “I would  _ never _ ,” he replies, watching the aroused mist clear from Paul’s eyes while he’s already assembling a list of all the times Hugh did, in fact, make him wait - which is really not his fault, because Paul is  _ delightful _ when he’s made to wait.

Before Paul can even open his mouth to complain, Hugh nudges the tip of his first finger inside. He’d never go in dry, but it shuts Paul up, makes him whimper and press his face against Hugh’s neck.

So he gets the lube and actually gets to work, pressing inside of Paul and feeling him moan against his skin. 

He opens easily under Hugh’s fingers, hands occasionally tightening where he’s holding on to Hugh.

The angle is a little bad for fingers, and Hugh needs three tries to hit Paul’s prostate, but when he does, his love goes stiff and gasps against him, fingers digging into his skin.

    “Oh, oh, oh, Hugh -”

He gets so wriggly, too, once the original shock is over, and he tightens around Hugh’s fingers, starts to sweat properly.

    “Come on, I’m ready, you can - please!”

    “Not yet, love, come on, I gotta be careful.”

    “ _ Fuck _ , Hugh, I’m not - oh - not going to break!”

    “Stupid argument, and you know it.”

Hugh presses in the third finger, Paul crying out against his collarbone at the stretch.

    “Please! Hugh, please!”

He rolls them around so Paul is on top, gravity pushing his love down deeper onto his fingers, and Paul throws his head back and cries out again. He sits up quickly and rolls his hips against Hugh’s fingers, dick hard and weeping beautifully against his stomach.

    “I’m ready,” he gasps out again, eyes scrunched shut, and his hair looks even whiter against the unforgiving ceiling lights and Hugh wishes he could see his own fingers vanish inside Paul, the incredible contrast between their colors so lovely.

    “Yeah, yeah, I reckon -” He pulls his fingers out, Paul immediately clenching down. He’s so pretty, towering over Hugh all huffy and flushed.

Hugh slicks himself up and Paul lowers his hips in expectation immediately, allowing the head of Hugh’s dick inside easily, clenching and so hot and slick and Hugh just wants to push in all at once.

But that’s not how it works, so he wipes his fingers off and settles them gently on Paul’s hips, watching him.

Paul’s eyes are scrunched shut and his mouth open, but his relaxed forehead is an obvious indicator that he’s just enjoying himself, so Hugh allows his hands to wander, squeeze the chub on Paul’s hips and his stomach and to run his fingers up to his sternum, flick his nipples gently, hold Paul’s hands and kiss them while his boyfriend sinks lower and lower.

Paul seats himself with a blissful sigh.

    “Good?” Hugh asks, voice rough because Paul is so beautiful like this, and he’s hot and tight around Hugh’s dick, and god, Hugh is only human.

Paul smiles, eyes still closed.

    “Give me a second.” His fingers wander to hold on to Hugh’s forearms.

Everything is quiet for a second, and then Paul exhales.

His hips twitch forward against Hugh’s, and Hugh finally lets his head fall back and moan into the sensation. He puts his knees up, pressing back against Paul lifting up, chasing the sensation of Paul’s wonderfully tight ass.

Paul laughs softly and lets his hips fall again, steadying himself against Hugh’s arms and knees.

They quickly find a rhythm that has Paul crying out with the pleasure of fucking himself on Hugh, hands flitting between Hugh’s hands and Hugh’s knees and stroking his own dick or petting at where they’re joined, calling out with every thrust they manage together. Hugh’s fingers are leaving indents on Paul’s skin that’ll surely bruise.

He looks angelic. The ceiling lights are making his skin even whiter, turning his hair into a stark halo, his lashes and brows almost invisible, and there’s such adoration and love and lust in his eyes, and it’s all for Hugh.

Hugh curls his fingers around Paul’s middle and tugs a little more insistently, enjoying the way his skin gives. 

Paul falls to his elbows and kisses Hugh, not even stopping his movements, knees bracketing Hugh’s hips safely, and Hugh moans his arousal into the kiss, holding him close while they rock themselves to completion.

He comes first, breaking the kiss in favor of babbling Paul’s name over and over, hips snapping against Paul’s quickly while he’s spilling himself inside.

Paul’s eyes are wide and blue, watching Hugh shake through his orgasm before his own takes him and he closes them, head falling against Hugh’s shoulder, and he bites down against the muscle.

Hugh fucks Paul gently through his orgasm, running fingers over his back, feeling his knees starting to shake.

Paul sighs and relaxes against him, and Hugh stops moving and just holds him close, already feeling himself drifting off.

    “Good?” he asks, tongue heavy. They’ve both been so quiet this time, it’s almost odd.

Paul hums, fingers trailing over Hugh’s upper arm. “Mmh, yeah.”

Hugh curls a hand around the back of Paul’s neck.

     “We need t’ shower.” He tries to fight against his eyes falling shut, but to little avail.

    “Later,” Paul mutters.

    “If we fall asleep now, we’re going to stick together, and it’ll be horrible.”

    “Hmm.”

  
  
  


They do stick together, and it is horrible, and Hugh repays Paul by making his hair stick up in all directions in the shower before kissing him breathless.

**Author's Note:**

> hello and thank you for reading my porn :D leave me a comment if you liked it?  
> also come say hi on [ @shroom-boi ](http://www.shroom-boi.tumblr.com) !


End file.
